


lasagna

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: soft!ashton thursdays [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Other, a gift, bf!ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: you cook your boyfriend's favorite dish from scratch for the first time.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin & Gender Neutral Reader, Ashton Irwin & Reader, Ashton Irwin & You, Ashton Irwin/Gender Neutral Reader, Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Series: soft!ashton thursdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755463
Kudos: 7





	lasagna

A quiet song fills the air, floating through the kitchen as you check the oven timer, praying that Ash wouldn't notice your surprise. Five minutes left on the lasagna, his favorite dish. You wipe your hands on the dish towel on your shoulder before tossing it on the counter and making your way to the office. Ash is standing at the window, looking out at the backyard, wearing only a pair of black athletic shorts. You snake your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades and resting your forehead against his back.

“Hey there,” He whispers, a smile making its way onto his lips. Ashton's big hands cover your own, rubbing gentle circles against the back of your hands. “What are you up to, baby?”

“It's a surprise,” You smile. He turns around, pressing a kiss to your forehead as you wrap your arms around his abdomen. “I hope you like it.”

Ash plants a few kisses across your face before pulling back to look into your eyes, offering a kind smile. “I'm sure I'll love it.”

The two of you stand there, holding each other without a single word needing to be said. The faint sound of the timer in the other room shakes you from your thoughts of a wonderful future with the man you love and your feet lead you to the kitchen.

Ash isn't far behind you, watching as you pull the pan from the oven and place it stop the pot holders. “Baby,” He coos, “Did you make lasagna just for me, angel?”

You nod, tugging your oven mitts off as he wraps you in yet another hug. You press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, smiling against him. He returns with a kiss of his own, nipping lightly at the soft skin of your neck. You mumble about how it tickles, giggling as he purposefully rubs his stubble against you, prolonging your fit of laughter.

“Is it cool now?”

“ 'm not sure.” You admit. Ash grabs a knife and serves the two of you. He takes a bit on his fork and presses it to his mouth. When the food isn't too hot, he takes a bite. You watch his face intently, trying to gage his reaction.

He mutters a profanity under his breath, quickly going to take a second bite. You meet his eye as he chews and his lips quirk up into a smile, as much as he could smile with a mouth full of yummy lasagna.

“Is it good?” You ask him, hoping your first time of making lasagna fully from scratch was a successful one.

Ash promptly nods, flashing you a thumbs up before swallowing his previous bite. “God, babe, this is so so good.” He tells you.

“I'm glad you like it.” You smile pressing a kiss to his cheek before sliding his plate over to one of the bar stools. He follows the dish, taking a seat at the bar before you join him.

“I love you,” Ash tells you, rubbing his thumb on your knee. “And not just because you make me the world's best lasagna.”

You meet his lips with a light kiss, cupping his cheek with your hand before pulling back, smiling at your boyfriend. “I love you, too.”


End file.
